


A Helpless General

by Ninjantome



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Rose Tico, Dubious Consent, Empress Rey (Star Wars), F/M, Force Sex (Star Wars), Force User Rose Tico, Forced Orgasm, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light Bondage, Sly Rose Tico, Touch-Starved Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjantome/pseuds/Ninjantome
Summary: Attending to High Command meetings is a waste of Rose Tico's powers. She will put them to better use, bringing her favorite General to his knees...
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	A Helpless General

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a comic strip from the very talented Afterblossom, featuring Empress Rey and her General Rose  
> <https://afterblossom.tumblr.com/post/645389773723303936>  
> I hope you'll like this naughty short story ^^ If you do please leave a kudo or a comment, these are much appreciated :3

* * *

“Our advance in the Inner Rim is progressing swiftly with the blockade of the Hydian Way. The Corporate Sector has surrender to our terms and added their forces to the Imperial Fleet.”

General Hux commented the holomap on display before the High Command of the newly reformed Empire. His gaze, although trained not to openly linger on what was out of his reach, could not help but slipped on the Empress' right hand at the other side of the table.

The White Rose.

Her snowy gown he was a striking contrast to this room of dark uniforms. But he would be a fool to think of her as less competent than the commanders of the armies. Hux learned this lesson the hard way.

Hands clasps his back, General Hux stood at attention under scrutinizing eyes. Dark ones in particular that he felt detailing every inch of him. With practiced composure, he continued:

“The Core Worlds will–”

“The Core Worlds have nothing to match our firepower.” Admiral Hayde interrupted him. The old man looked around for the support of the other commanders sat at the table. “We will take the Mid Rim soon enough.”

A vein on Hux's temple grew imperceptibly at this ill-mannered interruption.

“We will not progress as fast without taking Correlia in its entirety.”

He reminded sternly, competing for long seconds with the old Imperial in a starring match.

“What is frightening you General? We don't lack of men or resources now that the Empress is taking care of the cartels threatening our position.”

Frightened?! Hux's nose flared at such a low blow. He might not have an absolute command such as the one he had within the First Order, but he would not tolerate for this Imperial wreck to undermine his authority.

“Admiral Hayde shall I remind you that Correlia almost put an end to the clone troops when you were only a lieutenant?”

Hux attempted not to look excessively proud of his sharp memory when an uncontrollable shiver shook him to his core.

Nobody in the room noticed it. For it did not make any sound or move a single hair on his slick back hair. But he felt it!

His body acknowledged it faster than his mind. And the General remained frozen until he was able to name the barely perceptible sensation that went through him. His eyes wanted to drift to the end of the table, but he forbade himself to do so!

“Are you saying that your troopers are not up to the task General?” Admiral Hayde kept challenging him, unbeknownst to trouble that unsettled Armitage.

“I am saying that–” A tingle crept in the back of his neck, sliding down his spine just noticeable enough to cut him mid-sentence. “Our forces should not be launch into a battle we have knowledge of being a difficult ground to occupy.”

His breath shortened has the sensation increased, like shivers spreading at the surface of his skin without a hand provoking them.

His hands tightened in his back, yet did nothing to stop the shivers from raising the thin hairs at the back of his thighs.

He loathed the confusion it triggered within his senses. He could not place an origin to this intrusion, despite being affected by it.

Had he not experimented this ghostly touch many times before, Hux would have doubted his own sanity. But at this very moment, this force and the lack of knowledge about its next direction truly frightened him.

“I suggest that our next course of action involves a first recognition mission. The Navy Forces will provide good elements for this task given the adequate assignment.”

Detailing the rest of his plan proved to be more difficult under the pressure of his high collar against his neck. Hux was bothered by an increasing hot flush in a room where the air was perfectly controlled!

The General gulped, more than aware now of the stare that would not leave him as he spoke. How in the galaxy was she doing that to him?! His heart fluttered angrily at the woman behind his current predicament. His own powerlessness adding to the frustration of being touched without his consent. But battling with this relief at the carefulness of it.

Hux did not notice at first that his gloved hands were clenching and unclenching, as he was fighting not to lean into the touch mapping his torso underneath his clothes.

His muscles were twitching under strokes that weren't truly there. He scolded himself for believing that they were real. It was all a trick!

A deceptive stratagem he would not be foolish enough to fall for. He would remain dignified at all costs! A matter of pride as well as his own credibility. Which was soon put to the test.

The force grew into another tingle down his abdomen, where his muscles tensed in reflex. It was going down a ground he knew to be difficult to keep hidden.

"The whole system floods with scoundrels and outlaws. It will not cause any problem to an infiltration squad." Hux stated a little bit louder than he intended too.

On the far end of the table the Empress' right hand had yet to speak. And when he dared glancing at her, all Hux could catch was the devious smirk twisting the corner of her red lips.

Bringing his attention back to the holo and the list of names they were examining, Hux took the chance to shake his head imperceptibly, looking to scratch an itch that he had no way to relieve himself from.

Its invisible touch was slipping everywhere on his skin, threatening to tear a whine out of his mouth with each passing second. Lips parted slightly to let out short breaths.

_No please... Not- here!_

The feather touch slithering on the soft inside of his thighs parted his legs forcefully. Nothing that the table could conceal, but if it kept going, he would hardly be able to hide his arousal.

His mind raced to calculate how fast he could shorten this meeting, but Great Admiral Galin called for his attention.

Hux answered each one of her questions without missing a detail. His files were all clear and complete. But he cleared his throat more time than necessary in the process.

Surely, they were going to notice. How flushed the top his ears must be, how each one of his coughs was hiding a grunt he could not keep in.

Perhaps... If he pleaded- but the moment this thought crossed his mind Hux could discern the flash of a merciful grin. He was not the kind to grant any mercy. Why would she?

“The squad is not the issue!” Great Admiral Galin began to raise her voice. “The whole planet needs to fall at once of we will get stuck in an endless conquest!”

“Do you even hear yourself Great Admiral?”

Their quarrel provided the perfect distraction from the distressed General failing to gather himself under the friction increasing on his crotch. How could it feel so real and yet could not see the fabric of his pants moving? Then he saw it move, but from his own doing. With a gasp of horror, Hux felt his arousal grow, hardening to a quite noticeable state. And the touch intensified!

It cupped his groin, caressing his heavy sack before going up his shaft. Both of his hands flattened on the edge of the table to support himself.

_I'll do whatever want you want!_

Hux promised in a shameful corner of his mind. What had she made of him? He enraged, biting down his bottom lip. His jaws tightened painfully as there was nothing else, he would do but submit.

 _Could!_ Hux rectified a bit too late. She played him like a toy she could not get bored of. And it appeared to Armitage that he preferred the advantages of a plaything to the inconveniences of a punching bag.

Hux met the famished stare of the Force user through the blue hues of the holomap. She had not moved an inch from her dignified seat while torturing him. Then Rose put her elbow on the table and rested her head against delicate fingers.

“I am satisfied with this strategy. What do you think General?”

The glare he shot back at her widened her smile as the attention of the room zeroed on his hunching position.

“This–” Hux attempted weakly, but he realized that if he kept going with this sentence it would end in moaning. And the General wasn't certain his authority would survive it.

Her touch stirred in his loins, reaching to places he had not idea he would find pleasure in. And yet here was crumbling under her will.

How dare she do that to him?!

His anger seemed to amuse her greatly, and for a terrifying moment Hux wondered. Was she going to bring him to his knees in front of all the commanders?

The General was trembling, his fingers clutching the edge of the table at this humiliating perspective.

Then to his greatest relief, the words he longed to hear passed her lips.

“We are done here.”

A stare from the White Rose suffice to send the commanders out. But when Hux tried to leave with them, he found his hands not answering to his command to leave the furniture they were holding onto.

“No, not you.” Rose's playful voice notified him.

She did not leave her seat. In fact, the Force user got more comfortable and put her plump legs up on her edge of the table.

Then her dark gaze pined him where she trapped him, promising an end worth the teasing that she put him through.

Hux felt the hooks of his uniform loosening on the front. She undressed him just enough so his skin would show and his hard redden cock eventually sprung free of his regulatory underwear. The view seemed to please her, and he grunted at the red hair beginning to fall down his eyes.

“You make these meetings truly worth going to General.” Rose purred.

His snarky come back was covered by a hoarse grunt heavy with the frustration she built up inside him. Hux shook for lack of hands to touch himself, but her power refused to let them leave the table.

Her invisible hands came back on him, so many of them groping him, fondling the exposed part of him. He stood on his toes as the touch entered him, getting away from the invasion only to coil back down for more. As if in second thoughts he needed to assure himself that it was still there.

Rose's true mastery was to play him like a hallikset whom she drew every note she wanted. Under her will he shuddered weakly, whining like a cur.

“Umf!” Hux was a panting mess, unable to hold under her grasps. Sweat beaded at the small of his back, his cock weeping from lack of physical attention. “Uuurh! Please!”

He needed more, so much more! On this edge where he felt so close to the sweetest release, she was the monster keeping it away from him!

From a distance she cupped his ass, parting his legs wider as to prepare him, but the sensation that followed was unlike anything he experienced. A whole set of nerves Hux had no idea he possessed, ignited with her power.

“Ah! Ah! Rose I–”

His eyes closed shut, his brows knitting under a pleasure so deep that his moans grew impossibly loud. His guts burned with the intensity of a star, expanding like a new universe and yet he was simply coming.

His back arched with pitiful cries. Each one more broken and pleading than the last. He twisted and whined as pleasure took him whole, to each nerve ending of his body. He came for as long as she enjoyed watching with writhing and begging. Until finally her hold pulled away and Hux collapsed down the meeting table.

His chest heaved against the sleek and cold surface. Slowing chasing the dark spots from his field of vision, Hux came down to the dirty reality of the mess he made and that he would have the greatest pain to wash off his uniform. When he would be able to stand up from this table.

A smooth rustle of fabric caught his attention, but exhaustion weighed him down heavier than after a battle. The White Rose passed by his trembling body, spent from her doing and the sight thrilled her to no end.

“As always you did not disappoint General. Your compliance will not be forgotten.”

Was it a threat or a promise? Hux could not decide given his current state. But he will remember her touch for long after she left.


End file.
